A Life Like This
by teenagecrime
Summary: Zoe's pretty sure that she's finally content and happy in Bluebell. Wade's pretty sure that Zoe will never look at him the way he looks at her. But summertime in Bluebell has a way of turning life upside down in unexpected ways. Zoe/Wade
1. The Sleepover

**With Christmas and New Years over and done with, and two more weeks of break left before next semester starts, I've been getting bored lately at home. All I do is watch TV, especially reruns of Hart of Dixie since I'm in absolute withdrawal. **

**I've had a couple of ideas running in my head about Zoe and Wade for a while, and I figured that while I'm study and stress free , I have the time to write! **

**The last time I wrote any fanfiction was about 5 years ago, when I was on my Meg Cabot obsession. So forgive me if I'm very rusty! This my first Hart of Dixie story, so any friendly criticism is wanted! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, Wade would be shirtless in every episode. **

For the first time, she could finally look up at the sky and see the stars.

Back in New York City with all of the smoke and pollution, she could barely see any of the constellations. But it was very different now. The sound of crickets and Wade's guitar music replaced honking taxi horns and screaming bar fights. Zoe welcomed the peace and quiet that Bluebell has provided to her over the last couple months, letting the warm Alabama air encompass her as she laid back down on the roof of her little home.

She could get used to a life like this.

"My home", Zoe whispered to herself. The more she said it, the more she believed it to be true. Despite the disasters she's caused for this town in the past few weeks, Bluebell has become her home. Hell, she's even grown accustomed to Burt Reynolds prodding around her porch at night. She's used to Lavon, with his kind heart and odd habit of referring to himself in the third person. She's used to Rose always bringing her video camera around, trying to see if she can catch Zoe at any awkward or embarrassing moment so that the fans of her blog can see it. She's _sorta _getting used to Lemon and her ridiculous standards of living up to be the perfect southern belle. But frankly, Zoe didn't really give a damn about Lemon anymore. Especially after her revelation about George.

She definitely was used to the fact that George and Lemon were definitely getting married. For the first couple of weeks, Zoe tried to deny it. But in the end, that was hurting and confusing her even more. With the stress of making sure she reached her patient quota by the end of the month, she didn't need the added stress of wondering if George Tucker had a soft spot for her instead of his fiancé.

She had gotten used to those three elderly women who sat on the benches in the town square and always spoke in hushed tones every time she passed by. Zoe figured they were probably scolding her on her short shirts and heels. Oh well, it wasn't her fault she appreciated great fashion and Manolo Blahnik stilettos.

Zoe opened up another can of beer, and let her thoughts wander. As she began thinking about when her next online shopping spree would take place, an empty beer can was flying at her and knocked her in the nose.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as she stood up on the roof and surveyed her front yard to see where the can came from. As her eyes moved from the left side of the yard to the right, she saw a tall figure emerging from the bushes and shook her head in disgust. She couldn't say she was surprised at who it was.

Wade.

She sure as hell wasn't used to him yet.

"Did I hit you? Oh, I am _truly _sorry there, Doc. I meany to aim for the recycling bin, but you know, with my vision bein not so great and all….I guess I aimed wrong," Wade called out to her as he climbed the ladder that Zoe had placed on the side of her house to come up to the roof.

Zoe glared at him as he finally reached the top of the roof, sat down, and cracked open one of her beers.

"Did you just say you 'aimed wrong'?" She said incredulously as she threw his empty beer can at his face, but missing him by inches. Theres a reason why she got kicked off the little league softball team….

"Yeah, so?"

Wade was now lounging on the roof, with his hands behind his head. Purely content. Unfortunately, this motion caused his white t-shirt to rise up, exposing a sliver of tan skin, and a glimpse of a happy trail that lead to someplace Zoe had no intention of ever seeing. She forced her eyes away, shook her head and coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm on a roof! Last time I checked, your recycling bins were inside your house," Zoe said indignantly.

Wade looked over at her and grinned, loving her sarcasm and the fiery look she got in her eyes whenever she was yelling at him. Alright, so maybe this one was one of his lamest excuses to see Zoe. But hey, it worked, didn't it?

"Recycling bins, shmycling bins. Who the hell knows where they are? It's a common mistake, Doc"

Zoe just shook her head and laid down next to Wade and ignoring anything and everything coming out of his mouth.

"Well…go away. This is just Zoe Hart Time. A time where I'm by myself with my thoughts. None of your generic beer breath or snarky remarks. Just me. No boys" Zoe cracked another beer. This was her 6th one, and she could already feel herself getting more than tipsy. She knows she should've eaten more for dinner, but got distracted when Burt Reynolds showed up at her front door looking for scraps.

Wade pretended to be offended, and scoffed at her. There was no way he was leaving this rooftop without knowing that Zoe got down safely. He's seen Zoe drunk off her toes when she drank wine, and knowing her clumsiness, Zoe would probably slide off the roof or fall off the ladder when it was time for her to go to bed. Wade wasn't going to take that chance.

"Look, I was in my house just playing my guitar when I saw you having your own slumber party up here. But it ain't a party if there's just one person, so I took it upon myself to come and join you. But I have to warn you, I like to sleep naked," Wade said with raised eyebrows.

Zoe backed away in disgust. "I don't do sleepovers. Never have. Never will. It's not like I have any girlfriends in Bluebell anyway"

"Well, my slumber parties are a little different…." Wade inched closer to her with a sly look on his face.

Zoe slapped his arm and pushed him away forcefully, "One, that's disgusting Wade. Everybody in this town knows how much you loving having sleepovers with all of the girls. Two, I might as well tell you now that you will never have one with me. Ever! No matter how many beer cans you toss at me"

"Whatever, Doc. That's your loss. But the offer is still, and always will be on the table" Wade laid back down comfortably and looked up at the stars as well.

"What do you mean when you said you've never had a sleepover? Not even when you were little? George, Lavon and I even had them when we were tots. I remember we'd have contests to see who'd stay up the longest. Lavon would always lose. He'd always talk in his sleep, I reckon. Something bout football and executing Hail Mary's and such" Wade was now turned on his side facing Zoe.

Before she had time to respond, Wade took the time to study Zoe Hart in all of her beauty. Her chestnut hair was swept into a side pony tail, with her bangs slightly covering her eyes. His fingers longed to push them back behind her ears so that he could into her eyes and get a glimpse of her long eyelashes. He clenched his jaw and stuffed his fingers in his jean pockets to keep him from reaching out to her face. _Damn it, Wade. Why'd you come up here? _He scolded himself in his head before continuing his inspection.

Her cheeks were slightly rosy from all the beer that she'd been drinking. But the slight blush made her look even more beautiful under the moonlight. It didn't help that she had on tiny plaid pajama shorts that barely covered her butt. _Dear Lord, _he thought. His gaze traveled all the way down her toned legs, before traveling back up to the low cut tank top she was wearing.

_Don't. Even. Think. About. That. _ Wade heard his conscious scolding him yet again. He shook his head and focused on her face. He'd been too busy appreciating her that he had forgotten the damn question he asked her in the first place.

"I don't know, I just never had them. My mom was always busy having clients over the house, hosting dinners. I was expected to sit at the table quietly while my mom played hostess. I didn't really have time to have friends over. Instead, I just helped my mom and followed my dad around, hoping for his approval" Zoe could feel her head spinning from all the beer she'd drank. She was pretty sure that her sentence were slurring. Her eyelids felt heavy as she saw Wade peer at her closely.

"You alright there, Doc?" Wade said as he playfully flicked her ears to wake her up.

"Stop that! I'm fine, just tired, is all" Zoe closed her eyes and shivered. It was probably nearly midnight and the warm Alabama air had turned quite chilly. She curled up in the fetal position, still with an unfinished beer in her right hand.

Suddenly she felt warm skin encase her, providing instant heat and protection. Shocked and finally realizing what was going on, she struggled to get lose from Wade's grasp.

"Wade! What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" She tried to break free, but Wade just tightened his grip on her.

"You're cold. What else was I supposed to do? I ain't trying to get you sick up here. You'd have to call out from work, then Brick would be outdoing you in his quota, and then you'd lose the practice, go back to the city and forget about me…'" Zoe heard him ramble, but it all sounded faint in her ears. The alcohol was definitely hitting her harder now, and she was too tired to struggle out of Wade's arms. For a split second, her mind went over what Wade had just said.

He didn't say that she would forget about Bluebell.

He'd said that she would forget about _him. _

But Zoe couldn't take it anymore. Her mind just wasn't up for critically analyzing Wade and his stupid shenanigans when all she could think about was closing her eyes and falling asleep now that she was warm, thanks to Wade.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I just…" She mumbled incoherently as the last part of her sentence faded away unfinished. Wade waited for her to end the sentence, but as soon as he felt her chest rise up and down heavily against his, he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He could get used to a life like this.

He tightened his hold on her for a split second and then released her so that he could finally brush her bangs out of her eyes and behind her ears. He then did something that sure would have gotten him a swift kick to his crotch if Zoe had been awake and sober.

He lightly kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and loving the feel of her skin on his lips. She looked beautiful, calm, and at peace. Something he rarely sees during the daytime, especially when she was on a rampage yelling at him to fix the fuse box.

But he loved that about her: her feisty attitude. The way she fought for herself and what she believed in. The way she never backed down. The way she defended the people she cared for. The way she looked at him when he told her that she was the one who showed Rose how to be.

He looked down at her body in his arms, and smiled.

Looks like Zoe Hart was finally having her first sleepover.

**I hope you guys liked it! I have some interesting things planned for this story, so let me know what you think and if I should continue this!**

**Allie **


	2. Pranks and Pancakes

**Before I start writing anything, I want to tell you guys how amazed and shocked at the amount of reviews, author alerts, and story alert emails that flooded my inbox over these last two days! Funny fact: I had written that chapter on a complete whim after I watched "In Havoc and In Heat" at 2:30 in the morning. By the time I had finished, it was 4, and when I woke up at noon, I had over 20 emails saying that I had multiple reviews and story alerts. I was completely surprised! **

**So, because I was super busy and had no to respond to them, I wanted to give a huuuuuuge THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's more of a funny little filler. And as always, let me know if I'm portraying our loveable characters wrong or anything! **

**P.S. Have you all seen the picture that Jamie King tweeted of Wilson Bethel shirtless on set?**

When her alarm buzzed at 10 o'clock the next morning, Zoe groaned and swatted it off of her bedside table. The action produced a violent and very loud crash on the floor, and trigged a sharp pain in Zoe's head. Refusing to open her eyes to the bright sunlight that invaded her room, she stuffed her head back into her pillow with more groans.

Hangover City. Population: Zoe

"Why did I ever think it was a good idea to drink 6 beers by myself?" She mused out loud as she began to stretch her aching body. Using all of her willpower, she finally sat on the edge of her bed, ready to take a shower and then head over to Lavon's for some pancakes and eggs.

She was about to stand up when a thought suddenly hit her:

She just woke up in her bed.

Which was in her room.

_In her house. _

The last thing she remembered last night was her and Wade talking up on her roof. She also remembered being very drunk and falling asleep mid conversation. How the hell did she get down from there into her bed? Her mom had told her that once or twice she'd seen her sleep walking in their apartment back in NYC. But Zoe would only go as far as the kitchen for a midnight snack. Never had she climbed down a ladder. Or so she thought…

"Ugh, dammnit Wade!" Zoe exclaimed. Lord knows what that boy did to her while she was sleeping, or how he was able to carry her down the ladder. Embarrassed and ashamed, Zoe decided she would go over to Wade's and apologize for falling asleep on him. Although she was a little curious to how he brought her into bed, she was thankful that he looked out for her. That was one thing she knew she could count on Wade for. Despite his antics and suggestive sexual comments he made to her, Wade was always there if she needed him. Whether it was driving her to the airport, or sleeping in her house when she was scared of Leon Mercy's ghost…Wade was one of the most reliable men in Bluebell.

Zoe walked over to her bathroom, grabbing her iPod and speakers along the way. Nothing like some good tunes to wake up to in the morning. Some Rhianna, maybe? Or maybe some Keith Urban. Living in Bluebell for the past couple of months has gotten her accustomed to country music. It wasn't so bad, afterall.

But as soon as she walked into the bathroom, her own shrieking filled her ears as she let her iPod crash to the floor. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her shrieks turned into full out screams as she saw what was written all over her face in what appeared to be black permanent marker.

The words "WADE IS MY HERO" were written on her forehead, cheeks, and chin in huge capital letters. Zoe just stared at the mirror, continuing her screaming. _He's a dead man…DEAD! _Zoe thought in her head.

Furious and not even caring to put on decent clothing, she stormed out of her bathroom and ran as fast as she could to Wade's house. Zoe didn't even bother to knock. Instead, she threw open the door and stomped her way to his room, where she saw his sleeping form under the covers.

"Wade, you immature bastard! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" she roared at him as she stripped off his blankets.

In an instant, Wade jumped out of his bed, clad in only blue boxer shorts that rode a little too low for Zoe's liking. His blonde hair was going off in all sorts of crazy directions that made him look like a mad man. For a split second, Zoe caught a look of fear in his eyes. But soon enough, that fear was replaced by hysterical laughing. Zoe stood with her hands on her hips, ready to tear his head off as he was keeling over with laughter.

"This is not funny, Wade! Do you see what's on my face? How am I supposed to be taken seriously in this town when THIS is on my face?" Zoe stabbed her fingers on her forehead and stomped her feet. She didn't care if it made her seem like a little child. This was war.

"You know Doc, if you wanted to let me know how you really felt about me…you coulda just said that to me instead of writing it on your face. A bit extreme, dont'cha think?" Wade managed to get out through his laughter. He mimicked Zoe and put both of his hands on his hips as well, and Zoe couldn't help but notice that with the light shining through the window in the background, Wade almost looked like a god.

Until she remembered the fact that he indeed was just plain old Wade.

Who had drawn on her face.

"I….you….I can't believe you did this to me!" Zoe stammered. She was so furious that she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it _is_ your fault. You asked for it" Wade said as a matter of factly. He had to admit, this was his best work yet. Sure, she would definitely be angry at him for a couple of hours, but the look on her face was too priceless. He walked away from Zoe and started to rummage through is drawers to look for his camera. Rose could definitely use this in her online blog.

"My fault? Did those words just honestly come out of your mouth?" Zoe couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"First rule of a sleepover: Don't be the first one to fall asleep," Wade said pointedly, still looking for his camera. He chuckled to himself just thinking about the look on Zoe's face when he would tell her that it was just with washable marker. But oddly enough, he heard no stinging response from Zoe.

Just silence.

Until he felt his alarm clock pierce his shoulder blades and he yelled out in response. He looked down at the floor at his alarm clock, then back at Zoe.

"Did you…just throw my alarm clock at me, Doc?" Wade saw a look that he'd never seen before in Zoe's eyes. It was sort of like the one that Lemon gave him when he told her that she didn't deserve George as her husband. Lord knows he never wanted to see that look again.

But the look that Zoe was giving him now was one hundred times worse than that. For the first time in a while, Wade was actually scared of Zoe Hart. Without even saying a word, she picked up the nearest thing next to her, which just happened to be his work boots. And with no hesitation, she chucked them at his head.

"It…wasn't…a…sleepover! " Zoe yelled as she threw countless jeans and hats at Wade.

"Woah, Doc! Watch it! Put that down! C'mon now, it was just a joke!" Wade was now cowering in the corner of his room trying to avoid the arsenal of clothes and other items that Zoe was flinging at him in anger. There was a lamp not that far away from her that he hoped she hadn't seen yet.

_I've created a monster, _Wade thought in his head as he felt his bottle of bottle of cologne hit his thigh.

"Just a joke? I'm probably going to breakout in pimples after this!" Zoe screamed at him as she threw a nearby tennis ball. Tired from all of her yelling and throwing, she collapsed on his bed in defeat.

"I despise you, Wade. I completely and utterly loathe your entire existence" she groaned as she felt the mattress depress and saw that he had sat down next to her. She looked over at him and saw a wary look in his eyes as his arms were raised up in the air as a sign of mock surrender.

"If it makes you feel better…I didn't do it in permanent marker. I have face wash in the bathroom over there if you'd like to go wash up" Wade said as a peace offering and a forced smile on his face. This girl was a ticking anger bomb. Who knew what she would throw next.

Without saying anything, Zoe punched him in the stomach and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Doc?" For a tiny lady like Zoe, Wade had no idea that she could pack a punch with that much power. He rubbed his stomach and glared at her.

Zoe stood her ground and glared right back. "You know damn well what that was for!" she said as she slammed his bathroom door and turned on the faucet.

Wade sat there for a minute, smiling to himself about the wakeup call that he had just received. Life was never dull in Bluebell now that Zoe had arrived, and this little situation was definitely something that he would remember for the rest of his life. As he laid back down on his bed, he thought back to last night when Zoe had fallen asleep. He had felt bad that Zoe was sleeping up on the roof, and he was getting tired himself. He had nudged Zoe awake, but was only greeted with grumbling and drunken resistance as she turned her back towards him and fell back asleep. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

He stood up, grabbed her, and flung her body over his back and began to carefully climb down the ladder . Zoe whimpered for a second, but then dozed off again, snoring lightly. The girl was so drunk she had no idea what was going on.

Wade tucked her into bed and put the trash can near her table just in case. He'd been with enough girls to know that was always a safe thing to do after a lot of drinks had been had. Before he left, he stared at her sleeping comfortably. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked as the moonlight shone through her window and onto her face. Her porcelain skin looked so fragile that it took everything within him not to caress her cheek. In the last months that Zoe had been here in Bluebell, she had taken a hold of Wade that no matter how many times he tried to shake off and deny, he couldn't get rid of.

This girl was slowly changing him, and she had no idea. And in the back of his mind, Wade knew that she would never realize it. She was too busy with the practice and getting her fellowship. Too busy giving puppy eyes to George to realize that Wade was right there, available and willing to take care of her like she deserved to be. Zoe was someone who couldn't be tamed or controlled, he soon realized. _I barely have control of my own life, _Wade thought.

Wade snapped back into the present as he heard Zoe storm out of the bathroom, freshly cleaned with no signs of his home made tattoo on her face. Her cheeks and forehead were slightly red from all the scrubbing he assumed she did. He chuckled out loud and winked at her.

"Lookin good, Doc" Wade said. Zoe didn't even bother to look at him and walked towards the front door of his house. As he heard the door slam, he couldn't help the smile that was slowly forming on his face.

This was going to be a great day.

Now back at her house, Zoe let the water and steam from the shower engulf her entire body. She turned the water as hot as it could go, enjoying how it relaxed her muscles and relieved her of the stress that stupid Wade Kinsella had forced on her this morning. She was still in utter shock that Wade would pull an immature and childish prank like that. Then again, she wasn't surprised.

It was Wade, after all.

As she stepped out of the shower and put lotion on, Zoe remembered that she was supposed to meet Rose in town to help her practice lines for a Shakespeare play that she had to memorize as an end of the year project for school. Zoe had done Shakespeare in high school, and jumped at the chance to get back into acting again when Rose complained that she couldn't understand "stupid old English", as she had put it.

Dressed in a white polo, plaid shorts, and her Sperry boat shoes, Zoe set off to Lavon's house to ask him for a ride to the center of town to meet Rose. On the way there, she reminded herself that she still needed to ask Wade just exactly how he had gotten her down from the roof. A part of her was scared to ask him, especially infront of Lavon. She wasn't planning on telling him the prank that Wade had pulled on her. But knowing those two, they were probably laughing about it right now.

Zoe was so used to walking right into Lavon's house that she now does it without warning or knocking. It was probably not the most polite thing to do, and one day she knows she might walk in on something that she might not want to see. But, until then, she had nothing to worry about.

The scene she walked into was already too familiar. Plates of her favorite pancakes, eggs, and bacon were already laid out on the counter. A pot of fresh coffee was brewing, and Zoe could instantly feel that her day was already getting better from its rocky and turbulent start, thanks to Wade.

_Speak of the devil, _Zoe thought to herself as she saw Wade and Lavon perched on the couch with their eyes glued to the television and Xbox controllers in their hand. Gunfire and explosions were heard in the background as Lavon shouted to Wade, "Cover me! I'm going in!"

Zoe shook her head, not understanding the concept of how video games could provide that much fun and entertainment to two, full grown men. She sat down at the kitchen island and began smothering her pancakes in butter and syrup. The sweet and delicious taste filled her mouth as she sat there in content.

"Hey Lavon, do you mind driving me into town? I need to meet up with Rose" She asked mid chew.

After twenty seconds or so, Zoe had received no response. She decided to ask the same question again.

No response.

Zoe had a lot of pet peeves. For example, she couldn't stand when someone chewed with their mouth open. Or left dirty dishes in the sink for days without cleaning them. Eventually, she got over them.

But the one thing she hated the most in her entire life was being ignored.

_Take one breath in through your nose; hold it for a following three seconds. If you find you still have not calmed your breathing, count to six before slowly releasing it through your mouth . . ._

Zoe recalled the breathing instructions that her family therapist gave her when she was stressed with her mom. Maybe if she calmed down and asked one more time, Lavon would answer.

But he didn't.

_Bullshit to this breathing technique crap! It doesn't work at all, _Zoe angrily thought. She had even called out Wade's name, but got absolutely nothing from him either. She glanced at the clock and realized that she was supposed to be meeting Rose in 10 minutes by the gazebo in town.

Zoe ate the last of her pancakes and walked over to the couch where Wade and Lavon sat. "Lavon. Lavon. Lavon. Wade. Lavon. Wade." She repeated again and again while poking their heads. They didn't even bat an eyelash or blink.

The sounds of gun-fire and shouts and a war-zone were the only answers from the two men sitting in the comfortable leather couch, eyes still peeled to the television screen. Zoe now had 5 minutes left before she had to meet Rose, and she hated being late as much as she hated being ignored.

"That's it, I've had enough," She said as she casually walked across the room to stand directly in front of the box, blocking their view. Wade opened his mouth to protest, as Lavon's bloodshot eyes practically popped out of his head in the first real reaction Zoe has seen out of him all morning.

Zoe crossed her arms over her chest and raised a single eyebrow, interrupting their string of colorful curses. "Oh, so now you see me? That's nice now that I'm going to be late!" Zoe tapped her watch impatiently.

"You just made us lose the Deathmatch. I had 19 kills, 8 of which were headshots!" Wade yelled at Zoe as he threw his headset on the ground in absolute frustration. He pointed his finger at her and glared, storming out of the living room into the kitchen and began to eat the remaining food.

"Lavon never loses, especially in Call of Duty" Lavon said as he began to shut off the Xbox and give a disapproving look to Zoe.

"I could care less about your stupid game. Now can you _please _give me a ride? I'm already late thanks to you children" Zoe walked over to the counter and smacked a sausage link that was on its way into Wade's mouth. He scowled at her like a little child as she took it away from him and ate it herself.

" First rule of breakfast time: Never eat my food" Zoe mocked Wade, remembering the earlier explanation he gave to her for drawing all over her face. He mumbled more profanities and looked towards Lavon for some assistance.

"I'd listen to her, Wade. Ain't nobody supposed to mess with Zoe and her breakfast" Lavon said. "And sorry Zoe, I can't drive you right now. Lavon's got some important mayor business to attend to"

"Oh come on, that's a lie and we all know it. You're probably just going sit here and play more video games," Zoe complained.

"I'll take you. I'm heading over to the Rammer Jammer anyway. Got me some important business to take care of as well," Wade said as he stood up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Zoe gave him a look of disgust, "Always the attractive gentleman, aren't you Wade?"

Wade grinned an theatrically bowed in front of her, "Of course, Doc. Do you expect anything less from a fine, young gentleman like myself?"

Off in the corner, Lavon stood with his arms crossed in front of him, observing the interaction that was playing before his eyes. Screw Call of Duty…this was way better. Wade had been his best friend ever since he could throw a football, and he'd be a fool to not notice the look in Wade's eyes every time Zoe entered in the room. Wade was now giving her that same look. The look of pure joy and excitement, like a young kid who just acquired a new toy truck or football. The look that portrayed the absolute willingness of Wade to do anything that would keep her attention on him. Lavon noticed everything that Wade did in Zoe's presence. He never missed the way Wade would always sit up a little straighter, or how he'd clear his throat nervously before he spoke to her.

Lavon knew these mannerisms all too well. He used to do the same things with Lemon back when….

Lavon shook his head rapidly, as if to remove the memory from his mind. "Alright you two, get on out of here. Wade, let's play again later, alright? I'll bring the beer. And this time, we're locking the door" Lavon saw Wade nod as he playfully pushed Zoe out of the door as she continued to lecture him on good hygiene techniques.

Lavon chuckled and began cleaning up the kitchen, listening to Wade and Zoe bicker on the way to Wade's car.

If Wade didn't make a move sooner or later, Lavon would have to force it upon himself to do it for him.

A slow smile crept on Lavon's face.

_Maybe, just maybe…._

**The time is now 3:52 am. I swear, I really need to reconsider my sleeping habits. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! It was just a little filler chapter I had in my head before I start getting into the story. There will probably be a couple more like this, but they're kinda fun to write! **

**Any criticism or thoughts are welcomed!**

**Allie**


End file.
